


Taste Testing

by WondrousWendy



Series: Wendy's Kinktober Pieces [7]
Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/F, Food Kink, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 07:29:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20944604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WondrousWendy/pseuds/WondrousWendy
Summary: At the Two Bundits Bakery in Dalaran, Crusader Nariana Stonehardt helps her girlfriend Valaria Sunblade taste-test some new sweets on the menu until things grow hot and heavy.Day Seven -- Food Kink





	Taste Testing

**Author's Note:**

> Another day, another set of OCs! This piece features my Blood Elf paladin Nariana Stonehardt and my friend's Blood Elf monk Valaria Sunblade. Valaria runs the Two Bundits Bakery with her brother, and they're both cooks. This story is pretty short and sweet, but I hope you enjoy it!

“Still feeling jealous, sweetheart?”

Nariana groans, her head falling back as Valaria teases her with two fingers sliding in and out of her slowly. She takes a breath and tries to recollect herself to think clearly for a moment, but it’s cut short as Valaria leans in close to start devouring her with her mouth. It’s absolutely sinful how good Valaria is at foreplay, especially at eating her out. Who taught her cute little cook how to do this?

“No, obviously,” Nariana grinds out, air hissing through her teeth.

“You know there’s no one else I want sampling my wares.”

Earlier that day, Nariana embarrassed herself by feeling jealous of a customer that was overly friendly with Valaria. Little did she know that the two were simply friends who enjoyed catching up and gushing over their respective girlfriends. Nari couldn’t help it sometimes—she traveled frequently away from Dalaran to serve the Argent Crusade and her instincts as a paladin of the Light occasionally made her a tad over-zealous. After Valaria caught her pouting and glowering in the corner booth of the cafe, she explained to Nari the situation and provided her with relief.

Then, Valara finished serving the cafe’s remaining patrons for the lunch hour and closed up early. They moved out of the restaurant, back into the kitchen, where Valaria surprised Nariana with a new item on the menu for her to taste-test. Valaria was trying a new macaroons recipe—and the results were exemplary. She was an expert pastry chef, a master at her hobby, and there was a reason their cafe was always bustling with people each day during breakfast and lunch hours.

After trying the sample, Valaria turned on the charm, and Nariana had no chance in resisting her little tease. Valaria had more for Nari to eat. Cranberry scones, chocolate fudge squares, shortbread cookies, and new flavors of jam and filling. Being fed by Valaria did something wild to her—the kitchen was wholly Valaria’s domain, the place where she was in charge, and all Nari could do was succumb.

Eventually, Valaria grew satisfied with the responses Nariana gave over her buffet of test treats. She grabbed her paladin by the hand and dragged her up the stairs in the back of the shop to go to the loft on the second floor, where Valaria, her brother, and his boyfriend lived.

That’s how she found herself for the rest of the afternoon—pinned to the bed with Valaria between her legs.

“I mean, honestly, you have no idea what it does to me seeing you eat the things I make,” Valaria says with a smirk. She laughs to herself, shaking her head gently. She starts fucking Nari with her fingers, thrusting into her with wild abandon. “Watching the way your mouth closes around the food, the way your eyes light up in surprise, the way your lips pucker if something’s a little sour or savory... Is it bad if I get a little hot and bothered in the kitchen while I’m baking just fantasizing about it?”

“N-No... of course not,” Nari says, her voice strained. She feels like she’s on the cusp of falling apart, totally at the whim of Valaria’s ministrations.

Valaria leans close over Nari’s bare body and whispers breathlessly against her lips, “I love it when you top, but goodness, seeing you like this baby...”

Nariana shivers, her eyes falling half-lidded as she captures Valaria’s mouth in a sordid kiss. She threads her fingers into Valaria’s short black hair and wraps her other arm around her waist, pulling her closer until she’s smothered in Valaria’s warmth. With a soft, desperate little moan, she comes around Valaria’s fingers, clenching around her, and melts into their bed. 

When she catches her breath, she opens her eyes and sees that Valaria has already moved away to start licking away at her fingers, causing Nariana to blush. 

“Perhaps next time I ought to consider dribbling a little chocolate or whipped cream over those breasts of yours,” Valaria reflects, her eyes flickering back to her girlfriend. “You do know there’s a secret menu here at the bakery, right? And you’re on it. For me alone.” 

Nariana grabs a nearby pillow and buries her face into it, hiding how brightly red her cheeks have turned. By the Light’s grace, Valaria Sunblade will surely be her undoing...

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you would like to see the full list of prompts for the entire month of Kinktober, please check out my [twitter! ](https://twitter.com/W0ndrousWendy) I will be writing for a handful of pairings from various fandoms, and my aim is to give some love to rarepairs and to my OCs! Stay tuned for more!


End file.
